Many vehicles today are equipped with arrangements which aim to increase safety for vehicle occupants. Examples of such arrangements are high strength vehicle beams and deformation zones for controlled force-distribution during a collision and safety belts and airbags which are arranged to constrain vehicle occupants.
Some vehicles today are equipped with predictive safety systems or adaptive cruise control systems. Such systems will e.g., monitor vehicle surroundings and determine a position of another vehicle near a vehicle equipped with such a system. Such systems will e.g., calculate whether there will be a collision between the vehicle and the other vehicle, and in such case warn a driver of the vehicle. Some safety systems will calculate a time until a possible collision between a host vehicle and another vehicle. If a collision is expected, emergency braking of the host vehicle may be activated for preventing or at least mitigating the collision.
Other arrangements may be capable of detecting a potentially dangerous situation and alert a driver. For example, safety arrangements can detect if a driver seems to be tired during driving, and if so, activate an audio alert. In JP2014065361A a vehicle safety system is discussed that comprises sensors for detecting an infant in the vehicle and a temperature sensor. If the temperature becomes too high when an infant is present in the vehicle the system communicates this to an emergency center.
The arrangements and systems of today may be useful in some scenarios. However, improved safety arrangements for vehicles and/or alternative safety arrangements for vehicles are still desirable.